


Super Danganronpa 2: Despair Island

by SapphicSaionjiz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Rewrite, Some murders are different in this one btw, Which also means different survivors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSaionjiz/pseuds/SapphicSaionjiz
Summary: This is a rewrite of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The story follows 16 High School students put into an unfathomable situation, plunging their hearts into the depths of despair as they try to claw their way out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is part one of the prologue! Most chapters will likely be broken into parts so they can come out faster, and so the chapters aren’t too laboriously long.

"Hello? Can you hear me...?" The voice was fuzzy in the back of Hajime's mind. Incoherent and far away. He did his best to force his consciousness toward it, and slowly pried his eyes open to a bleary world of mixing, unidentifiable colors. Hajime's eyes soon were able to focus, staring into a pair of gray ones.

"Ah... you're awake!" The voice spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... where am I?" He looked around curiously. Hajime heard the words in his voice, but it felt like his lips didn't quite match what he was saying as he spoke. Like there was some sort of delay. A disconnect, perhaps. Even the world around him didn't quite make sense. Palm trees, a bright sun, the sound of waves brushing against against a warm beach...

"You're... uh... I'm not entirely sure where we are, actually." The white-haired person frowned, moving away from Hajime. Hajime felt his cheeks heat up as he realized this person had been pretty much on top of him as he laid unconscious in the sand. Or were they just hovering over him? He had no idea anymore. 

"This... isn't Hope's Peak Academy." Hajime mumbled.

And then it came back to him.

Hope's Peak Academy.

The name alone was awe-inspiring, a symbol of shining hope across the nation. It was a government-funded school, attended by the most talented students.

And standing before this grand school, this epicenter of hope, was one Hajime Hinata.

Hajime was a somewhat short boy, with olive skin and freckles dotting his face. Wanting to dress nice but not too fancy, lest some rude names ensue, he wore a white t-shirt with a green, sleeveless sweater vest and black pants, a black and gold belt, and loafers to match. His brown spiky hair refused to behave, no matter how much this day mattered to him, so it was messy and sticking up in random directions as usual.

Hajime was beyond honored to be attending this prestigious school. In fact, it had always been his dream to attend Hope's Peak. Something he yearned for more than anything in the world. And now, here he was, outside the gates. It felt like he was standing outside the gates of heaven.

He drew a breath and gathered all his bravery, adjusting his trans and bi pins.

And suddenly, his vision grew spotty, black splotches coating his mind, words warping æńd twïßtīňğ unt>) þə_ ×ē=ë ņ[ )[,%÷= "œ&÷=÷,/.

When his senses were returned to him, there was a door. What was surrounding this door? ...Nothing.

It wasn't that there was nothing special in this area other than the door. There was literally nothing else. No sky, no walls, no ceiling, no signs of life at all. Just a door. And then he was in front of it, pulling it open and ignoring the null around it.

The artificial glow of the fluorescent classroom lighting nearly blinded Hajime as he looked around at the other students. They were all clearly wildly different people. Comments flew out from the group.

"Hey look, another one!"  
"How many of us are there now?"  
"Probably about thirteen??"  
"You're wrong."

That last voice was so strong and pointed that Hajime was compelled to turn and find its source. It was a tall, heavy-set blonde person with square glasses, wearing a full suit... that was way fancier than the usual first day attire, yet it made Hajime feel puny and underdressed.

"There are sixteen of us. And he's the last one." The blonde muttered.

"Eh? How can you tell?" A tiny girl spoke up.

"There are sixteen desks in this classroom, and sixteen of us. He's definitely the last one." Hajime felt awkward as they talked about him, not really knowing what to do with himself. He shut the door and went to sit down. "That sounds about right. Since this is Hope's Peak Academy, I don't think they would miscount the number of desks they needed for a class." He spoke up in agreement.

"Oh, that makes sense!" A short, tan guy in an apron spoke up. He had a strange, fancy-sounding accent.

"The desks thing is all neat and dandy, but I have a better question. Why are we here?" A guy in a neon yellow jumpsuit spoke up, and this was enough to make the classroom fall silent.

"I mean, there was nothing telling us to come to this classroom or anything, so why are we all sitting here?" He added.

"To your question, I shall pose another question. Out of everyone here, does anyone remember how they entered this classroom?" The blonde glasses-wearer spoke again. "If you do, raise your hand."

The students all exchanged glances, but not one of them raised their hand. Everyone was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"This is getting too weird..." A girl with short, red hair fidgeted nervously. 

"Everyone, calm down." A deep, feminine voice spoke up. It was soothing and smooth as silk, belonging to a girl with red eyes. "I can go ask someone about this ordeal. I am sure one of the faculty members will be able to aptly explain the situation to us." She assured the group. Everyone watched as she grabbed the door and gave it a pull.

Nothing happened.

"...It's locked." She frowned, voice remaining flat.

"Locked?! That's impossible!" A staggeringly buff guy spoke up. "I just got here, and the door didn't give me any trouble!"

"That's 'cuz you had your brain surgically removed and packed into your muscles! If it's so easy to open, just go kick it down!!" The tiny girl exclaimed.

"Hey, we're not animals." Hajime shut down the notion immediately. "Why don't we just wait for a teacher? They're not going to leave us locked in here forever."

"Finally, someone in here with a shred of reason." The blonde pushed up his glasses and sat down at a desk. "Though I am curious as to what exactly is going on, I do not believe that anyone should be arrested for property damage in the process." He spoke.

"Yep-Yep! Getting arrested for property damage is very bad, after all!" Spoke a voice that seemed a bit too sweet and high-pitched. Just enough to be off-putting. 

"Yo, what the fuck is up with that weird-ass voice you just put on?" Another tiny blonde, this one with a face full of freckles, glanced over at the one in the full suit.

"That... was not me." They frowned. Everyone's eyes darted around the room. "Well then who the hell was it?!" The petite boy demanded.

"Hehe, it was me!" A cheerful voice piped up. All heads turned to the front. This voice seemed to be coming from behind the teacher's desk.

From behind the teacher's desk leapt a plush rabbit. It was bigger than the average plush rabbit, but not staggeringly huge or anything. It wore a tutu and had a bow adorning each ear. It seemed like a lop rabbit toy, both ears pointing down. It also had a bow around its neck, with a little red heart at the center. Attached to this heart-bow dangled a little charm, but Hajime couldn't discern whether it was a magic wand or a key.

Needless to say, he found the entire getup to be ridiculous. Though it seemed not everyone agreed.

"What is that?? It looks so cute!!" The redhead exclaimed. "Uwah... it's adorable!!" Spoke up a timid-looking girl wearing a mask over her mouth.

"Call it whatever you want, but... what is it? And why is it here?" Hajime's eyes narrowed.

"My full name is Magical Miracle Girl Usami! But you all can call me Usami! I am your squeezably soft teacher!" Usami spoke.

"Teacher...?" A new student spoke up this time, with black and silver hair in a fringe. His voice was deep and masculine.

"Yes! And I will be leading you all on a heart-throbbing school trip!!" She proclaimed.

Okay, now none of this was making any sense. Hajime had no idea what this Usami was on about, or what was even going on anymore. "Heart-throbbing school trip? What the fuck does that even mean?" The freckled blonde boy spoke up again.

"Hehe, just take a look around you!" Usami chirped, and suddenly, the walls collapsed and fell like they were mere paper. The desks folded in on each other and collapsed, the wood floors and fallen walls sinking into the sand. It all happened so fast, Hajime hardly had any time to react. He was so disoriented that the gasps and yelps of his classmates barely even registered. Nothing made sense. Everything was so wrong. The tropical breeze brushing against his face was wrong. The sky was wrong, the clouds were wrong, the sand was wrong, the beach was wrong... his brain couldn't process it all, it just... stopped.

And now, here he was, sitting on a beach and shaking sand from his spiky hair as that person who awoke him... Nagito was his name, he said. Nagito was explaining the strange device that Hajime had found in his pocket.

Apparently, it was a student handbook. Usami had gifted one to each student, with a few different apps, such as a map of the island, some sort of pet app, and... a rules app. This looked important. He opened it up.

Rules of the Hope's Peak Academy Heart Throbbing School Trip!

Rule 1: Extreme violence is prohibited. All students are expected to live happy, peaceful, relaxing lives on the island!

Rule 2: Littering is prohibited. Students are expected to live in mutual prosperity with the flora and fauna of the island!

Rule 3: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception will be made to this if a student violates a rule.

Hajime felt a shiver creep up his spine as he was once again reminded that this was, in fact, all real. It was happening. And it didn't feel like there was any escape from it. He was pulled from his thoughts when Nagito spoke up.

"By the way... what's your name? And your talent?" He had a soft and gentle voice. "Hm? Oh, I'm Hajime Hinata, and..." Hajime paused, looking up from the electronic handbook. "I'm... I'm, uh..." He froze. What was he? What was his talent...?

"Why don't you go first?" Hajime suggested. "You never told me your talent." At this, Nagito paused, his eyes widening. "I didn't? I-I must have forgotten, I'm so sorry! It's probably because it's really nothing special. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student." He said. 

"Lucky Student?" Hajime raised an eyebrow, trying to wrap his head around such a title. "It basically just means I got into Hope's Peak via pure luck." Nagito frowned. "I initially declined the offer. I didn't really think I deserved it. But Hope's Peak insisted, saying that they wanted to learn about my talent. It's amazing, isn't it? To be able to research something as broad as luck? Hope's Peak really is incredible!" Nagito seemed very passionate as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess." Hajime spoke apathetically, but he was actually glad he could find someone to relate to, even at the most minimal level. Nagito was being a really good support to him, trying to connect with him and fill him in on what he missed.

"So, now that you know my talent, what's yours?" Said Nagito. Hajime took another moment, trying to force his brain to think, but came up empty-handed.

He had no recollection of what his talent was.

"I... I can't remember..." Hajime spoke slowly. "I'm trying, but... my brain just can't produce anything." He was concerned. Why had he forgotten? How had he forgotten?

"You must still be reeling from the shock." Nagito deduced quietly. "I'm sure you'll remember with time. There's no need to rush- after all, I'm sure your talent is marvelous." He assured with a smile. "Why don't we see if there's anywhere we can get water nearby? After that, we can introduce you to some of the other people here?" He suggested. Hajime nodded wordlessly. He needed to sort his head out, and was grateful for Nagito's patience.

The two ended up at Rocketpunch Market, wandering the aisles. A sign outside read 'Please take a few items for free, but do not litter! -Usami'

"Here we are! A bottle of water." Nagito smiled warmly, taking a bottle for himself and handing one off to Hajime, who wasted no time in drinking about half the bottle in one go. He felt refreshed, and a lot more at ease with Nagito here.

He took this time to really look at Nagito, sort of fully taking in his appearance. He had pure white hair, fixed into a bun and tied neatly with a hairtie. He'd even put a four-leaf clover in his hair, but Hajime couldn't tell if it was real or just a little decal on the hairtie. He wore a lot of bracelets on each of his wrists, one of which had a rainbow on it. He had a green jacket tied around his waist, and a white t-shirt with a strange red symbol on it. His pants were black skinny jeans, and he was wearing some red sneakers with white laces. His skin was pale- extremely so, actually. He almost looked sickly, but Hajime would never say something so rude out loud. Nagito also had remarkably long lashes and big gray eyes. Hajime didn't want to admit it, but Nagito was kinda-

"Woah woah woah!! Who's this?!!" A girl came Naruto-running down the aisle. She had black and white hair with pink and blue streaks in it, in two big, fluffy pigtails. She wore a half-shirt sailor uniform, adorned with various colorful pins. He recognized a bi pin among them. Along with the pins, she had some piercings. A pink stud in her right ear, a blue stud in her left, both sparkling. The other piercing was a black lip ring. Her skirt was big, fluffy, and pink. Under it were pink and blue stockings. Adorning her wrists were an array of bracelets of various colors, even more than Nagito had. She was wearing a pair of rainbow platform shoes that gave her quite a height boost- she looked to be around 5 foot 9 with them on. Though her real height was indiscernible, she seemed to have a bit of muscle weight to her, unlike most unhealthily skinny idol girls. 

"Uh... who are you?" Hajime was a bit taken aback by her appearance, it was very bold and colorful. "Hohoho! I am the best of the best! The boldest of the boldest! I am Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician!" Ibuki had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Nice to meet you, Ibuki. I'm Hajime Hinata. I can't remember my Ultimate at the moment... but I hope we can get along." He offered. "Can't remember, eh?? Well, that's okay! I'm sure that nog of yours will be fixed and running again in no time flat!" Ibuki assured him cheerfully. "Who's this, by the way?" She glanced at Nagito.

"Ah, I'm Nagito. Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Nagito gave a small smile as he introduced himself, but he was utterly unable to match Ibuki's enthusiasm. "Ooh!! Nagi and Haji!! Your names match!! That's so cuuute!" She exclaimed. Hajime was about to inform her that she had shortened them so they matched, but Ibuki kept going. "Oh, wait, Hajime, you're the guy that passed out on the beach, right?" "U-Um... yeah..." He mumbled, embarrassed that most of his classmates probably had that first impression of him now. "Makes sense why your noggin is all scrambled. Good luck with remembering your talent, okay Haji? And Nagi, you take good care of him!" Ibuki said. "Yes, ma'am." Nagito smiled.

Ibuki left after Nagito's response, spotting some candy in another aisle and making a beeline for it. "I actually did some research before school started about these Ultimates. Apparently Ibuki used to be in some sort of J-Pop band that was hugely popular among high school girls, but left due to creative differences..." Nagito mumbled. Hajime hardly absorbed the information about Ibuki, fixed on something else. "You did research about us? Did anything about me come up?" He asked.

"...No, I don't think I saw anything about you. But you're not alone, there were a few faces here I didn't see online at all." He assured Hajime. "Why don't we go get familiar with a few more of those faces? We should get to know some more of our classmates." Hajime didn't protest upon hearing this, and they went to leave the store, but ended up bumping into a girl. She fell down and cried out in surprise.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry..." Hajime went to help her up, and his pale green eyes met hers. Her eyes were very, very light brown, almost gray. She had a surgical mask over her mouth, and had the traditional blue hospital scrub shirt and even a nametag around her neck. It read "MIKAN TSUMIKI, RN." She had on a long, white coat, akin to that of a doctor. She was wearing gloves. Her shorts, however, were short, black, high-waisted shorts with buttons on them, which threw off her whole medical-themed appearance. Her shoes were knee-high black boots, which didn't help either. She wore fishnets under her shorts which covered the remainder of her pale legs. Her hair was dark brown, cut into a bob, and in terms of body type, was slim, tall and lanky, like a baby giraffe. 

"I'm sorry! It's my f- my fault, really!!" The girl- presumably Mikan- apologized back to him as Hajime helped her to her feet. "Hey, uh, it's okay. I'm Hajime, by the way." Hajime spoke, not really knowing how to comfort this nervous wreck of a girl.

"Oh! Right! I'm Mikan Tsumiki! The Ul- The Ultimate Nurse!" She greeted. Nagito stepped in. "Ah, I've heard so many good things about you, Mikan! You're an excellent nurse who aspires to be a doctor, right? I've heard you've saved many lives and are already well on your way to becoming a doctor, despite being so young!" Nagito swooped in with a flurry of kind words. "Ah! Y-Yes, the doctor thing is true... thank you for the kind words, um..." "Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Lucky Student." He introduced. "Ah, it's nice to meet you Nagito! And Hajime," She turned to him. "this might sound rude of me... but wh- but what's your talent?"

Hajime frowned. "I can't remember my talent at the moment. I'm just a little dazed right now, but I'm sure I'll be fine and be able to remember soon." He told Mikan. He knew she was a nurse, and didn't want her to sit here and give him a concussion check in the middle of this supermarket. "Are you sure?? If you want, I-I could give you a checkup." She offered, but Hajime politely declined, taking Nagito's hand and dragging him off with him. Mikan was nice, but she seemed kinda overbearing.

The pair ended up walking towards what looked like a large hotel. They could see a pool, and a bunch of small cottages, and a large building, along with a few people milling around. Hajime decided to introduce himself to them. He started by approaching two girls sitting with their feet in the pool. They seemed quiet and relaxed, chatting politely to one another.

One girl was tall and a bit chubby. She had short, red hair and gray eyes. She had a slight tan, with freckles dotting her face and body. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a lesbian pin on it, and a rainbow tie, as well as rainbow suspenders. A pair of knee-high rainbow socks, and her white shoes with a rainbow stripe on each sat discarded beside her, so they didn't get in the way of her enjoying the pool. She had on a pair of black shorts that had just a bit of water on them from a few particularly high-achieving kick-splashes. The feature about her that gave her talent away was definitely the camera she had on her, fastened to her with the help of a rainbow strap.

"Hello there, you two." Hajime greeted, waving at them.

"Hm? What do you want?" The other girl spoke up. She had light blonde hair fixed into two neat buns, tied in delicate orange bows with bunnies on them. She wore a floral orange kimono and a green obi, with little rabbit face shapes on it. Her kimono had been pulled up a bit to allow her pale, thin legs a soak in the pool. A pair of platform sandals rested beside her. In terms of stature, she was rather petite, and appeared quite fragile, unlike her words.

She seemed rather blunt, so Hajime decided to be upfront. "I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hajime Hinata, and I can't remember my Ultimate Talent at the moment. Despite this, I hope we can get along." He smiled cordially.

Nagito stepped up as well. "And I am Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Nagito introduced himself politely. 

The two girls exchanged glances before the redhead decided to speak up. "Alright. I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer." She introduced. The smaller girl then piped up. "And I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!" She exclaimed.

"Hm. I didn't find anything on Mahiru, but I know that Hiyoko is an extremely talented Japanese Traditional Dancer. Her talent is immense, and she has quite a fanbase." Nagito explained. Hajime nodded. The knowledge was certainly helpful in such a situation.

The next person Hajime decided to introduce himself to was hanging around near the cottages. He was a tiny blondie with short hair, pale skin, and freckles. He wore a full pinstripe suit and hat with a black tie, which was adorned with a serpent symbol on it. He also had a gold necklace with the very same symbol. This blondie wore a pinstripe hat to match his suit, and a pair of black slacks. He was rather small and skinny, like Hiyoko, and had a very cute baby face, with large, opulent green eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Hello there." Hajime spoke to garner his attention, and it worked. The blondie glanced up at him through lashes so short they had likely been intentionally cut at some point. He didn't say anything, so Hajime went on. "I'm Hajime Hinata. I don't remember my Ultimate Talent at the moment, but I hope we can get along." Still nothing, so Nagito stepped in. "And I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." An awkward silence blanketed the three. 

"So like, you two gonna fuck off or what?" He had a thick, inner-city accent.

"Huh??" Hajime blinked, not expecting such a response at all. "Okay, if you ain't gonna fuck off, then what the hell do ya want? And make it snappy, ya hear?" He spoke, giving Hajime no time to process it all.

"Um, uh, y-your name?" He didn't even sound sure of his own request for the boy. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Yakuza. Anymore stupid questions?" He arched a brow. "Um, no..." Hajime kind of wanted to ask why his adorable babyface and his irritable personality didn't match up at all, but he just blamed it on the yakuza thing and decided not to pursue it, since any additional inquiries would probably just anger the already annoyed Fuyuhiko more. 

"Great. Now make like a tree, and fuck off." Fuyuhiko emphasized it more this time. Hajime could manage little more than a fearful nod as he grabbed Nagito's hand and hurried off.

Once they were at a distance which Hajime deemed safe and away enough from Fuyuhiko, he let go of Nagito's bony hand. "So," Said Hajime, at a loss of breath. "any fun facts about Babyface over there?"

"There actually wasn't a lot about him, which, I suppose makes sense, since he's a yakuza. He's spent most of his life lingering in the shadows of his parents as the heir to the world's largest yakuza clan." Nagito spoke. "Oh, he also hates any talk about his babyface. Bring it up to him only if you're willing to part with all of your fingers and toes." He advised. Hajime shuddered at the notion. "Thanks for the warning." 

In an effort to get even farther from the small but terrifying gangster, Hajime and Nagito went inside the large building near the pool, Hotel Mirai. Inside was a girl holding what looked like a weird charger. When she noticed Hajime and Nagito, she shuffled over to them.

"Hi. Is there anywhere around here I can charge?" She blinked.

"Huh?!" Hajime was taken aback by the query. "I need to charge my leg. It's a prosthetic." The girl gestured down to her exposed right leg. True to her word, it was a prosthetic. And an expensive-looking one at that, sleek and high-tech. Her other leg looked to be quite real, from what little of it he could see of it. Plus, he couldn't imagine why you would need to add hair to a prosthetic leg. So the left one was definitely real.

This girl was fairly short, maybe around 5 foot 4. She had short, faded pink hair that curled upward. Her skin was a bit tanned, and she had soft pink eyes. In terms of body type, she was pretty chubby and again, not very tall. She was wearing a hairclip that was probably something from a game Hajime didn't recognize, but her   
Legend of Zelda sweatshirt was recognizable to him, despite him having little experience with the games. She also had on a yellow poofy skirt and black leggings. Her slip-on shoes were white, and she had a little pink cat backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I think there's a charger back there." Nagito spoke up, gesturing to an area next to a leather sofa. "Thanks." She smiled. "I'm Chiaki Nanami by the way. You're Nagito and Hajime, right?" Chiaki hummed. "How did you know our names?" Said Hajime, surprised. "I was looking around outside when I saw you two introducing yourselves to Fuyuhiko." She explained. "If I remember right, Hajime can't remember his talent, and Nagito has Ultimate Luck?"

"Aha, that's right! How impressive!" Nagito smiled. "Huh? My memory is pretty good, but that was only said like, two minutes ago." Chiaki said. Nagito didn't seem to notice her comment. "By the way, would you mind telling us your talent?" He hummed.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the Ultimate Gamer." She gave a kind smile. Nagito's eyes widened. "Ah, I've read up on her. Chiaki is a very talented gamer who has won numerous e-sports competitions. Her talent is known well throughout the gaming community, and she's quite highly revered. Despite this, she does suffer from physical ailments. She has narcolepsy and maybe some sort of memory issue... I also read an article about her leg, but the details are a little fuzzy right now." He frowned.

"Oh, I can just tell you. I was born without it." Chiaki shrugged. "Some news stations try to dramatize it or make it some horrible tragedy, but I'm honestly fine." She seemed done talking after that, and went to go charge her leg.

"Hajime, I don't mean to be a burden, but can we sit down for a moment? I'm a little tired." Nagito mumbled. "If you don't want to, we don't have to, of course!" He added. "No, it's fine. We can sit." They sat next to each other on one of the lobby's couches, electing to take a short break.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito finish up introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this chapter! A lot of real life stuff came up, but I'm finally done with another part of the prologue. Next part should be the last of the prologue and then! Chapter 1!

After a brief break with Nagito and an even more brief chat with Chiaki, who was now engrossed in her DS, Hajime was ready to return to introductions, Lucky Student at his side. He went to move to the second floor of the hotel building, but suddenly caught a glance of an unfamiliar girl. She was staring out the window, but he decided to approach her anyways to introduce himself.

The girl whipped around to face him, arms at her sides. She had pale skin, and crimson red eyes. Her silvery hair was in a braided ponytail that fell over her left shoulder. She wore square black glasses that framed her uncertain eyes. For clothing, she wore a kendogi and a hakama that made a complete kendo uniform. On her back was a sheathed sword of some type that didn't help make her any more approachable. On her feet she wore a pair of geta sandals. She was rather tall, and gave off an intense aura that seemed to repel those around her. Nevertheless, Hajime persisted as best he could.

"Hello there. I'm Hajime Hinata, and this is Nagito Komaeda." He paused and pointed to himself, then Nagito, who was a few paces back. "Nagito here is the Ultimate Lucky Student, and while I still can't remember my talent, I hope all of us can get along." He offered his hand for a shake, and she grabbed it and shook firmly before letting go and introducing herself.

"My name is Peko Pekoyama, and I am the Ultimate Swordswoman." Her monotone voice was smooth as it flowed past her lips, not a hint of emotion or pride as she gave him her talent. "I also hope to get along, but please know that I will enforce peace if I must." She touched the scabbard strap that went over her kendogi.

Hajime swallowed hard. "You... brought a sword to your first day of school?"

"It is alright. This is merely a kendo practice sword, a shinai. It's made of bamboo... though, it can be fatal if used right." Peko added, not wanting him to think it would impede her at all in upholding the peace... as it wouldn't. Not with her level of skill.

"Ah, ahah... that's good?" His voice was unsure at best. Conversation with Peko trailed off after that point, not even Nagito was willing to speak too much. According to him, he hadn't even found anything about her online, which was odd.

The boys decided to see what was on the second floor of the apparent hotel building, and were greeted by a room full of tables and chairs; 4 tables, each with 4 chairs around them. There was a bowl of fruit set in the center of each. A girl at one of the tables eating an apple, and a short, chubby guy talking to a girl that was probably best described as the pinnacle of propriety.

They nonchalantly made their way over to the two who were talking, opting to wait until the other girl was finished eating. "And that's why my country is number one in cheese production! Our cows have 5 sets of udders!" The proper-looking girl explained. The guy looked to be positively starry-eyed. "Incredible..." He mumbled.

"Uh, hey." Hajime mumbled, and both turned to look at him. "Ah, hello there! It is a pleasure to meet you!" The girl chirped, stepping forward. "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am the princess of Novoselic, and, naturally, the Ultimate Princess."

Her smile was positively radiant. She was very clearly wearing makeup, with pale skin to rival Nagito's, winged eyeliner, blush and pink lip gloss. She smelled of perfume as well. She was wearing a floor-length pink gown and what appeared to be a red diamond necklace. She wasn't very tall, but she was quite skinny. Her blonde hair was fixed into a bun, tied together with a ribbon to match her gown. A pair of silken pink gloves hid her dainty, slim fingers from view. Her appearance was so... expensive.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonia. My name is Hajime Hinata. I can't remember my Ultimate Talent at the moment, but I hope we can get along." He said. Sonia's smile vanished. "Oh." Was all she said, and she went to go talk to Nagito, who was introducing himself to the other guy. He then walked up to Hajime and held out his hand. He curiously obliged the small man, setting his hand atop the open palm. The man kissed Hajime's hand in a very cordial manner before introducing myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm TeruTeru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef." He smiled warmly.

TeruTeru was probably only about 4 foot 7, with light brown skin and rosy cheeks. His hair was in a fluffy pompadour, and atop it sat a little chef's hat, indicative of his talent. His shirt was a white button up with a red ascot, though little of either were visible due to his 'Kiss The Cook' apron. He had baggy black dress pants on, and white shoes with matching laces.

"The pleasure's all mine." Hajime replied, but was internally wondering why on earth he was being greeted in such a way. He took note of the fancy-sounding accent and decided to ask "Where are you from, by the way?" However, TeruTeru dodged the question. "I'd like to know where you're from. If everyone there is as handsome as you, I'd need to start booking my flight~" He winked. "You seem to be quite the flirt, huh?" Hajime raised an eyebrow. He paused.

"Sorry, sorry! Am I making you uncomfortable? I can stop!" He quickly spoke. "It's okay, you're fine." Hajime assured him. This chef seemed to be a bit of the flirtatious type, sure, but pretty harmless.

"Yo, how's it goin'?" An unfamiliar voice grabbed the group's attention, and they all turned to look at its source.

There stood a girl, eating a banana. With the peel on. There was a faint snapping noise as she bit into it. The entire group stared at her in absolute horror. TeruTeru especially seemed totally appalled with the ordeal, and was the first to speak up. "W-What are you doing?!"

She blinked. "Whaddya mean? I'm just eatin' a banana." She shrugged. "I like to leave the shell on 'cuz it's good for ya. And crunchy." The girl mumbled, her mouth full of banana. "Please, I beg of you, please stop this..." TeruTeru mumbled.

"Huh? Did you wanna do introductions or somethin'?" She set the half-eaten banana down on the table and strode up to him. "Name's Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast."

Akane was a very tall girl, almost 6 feet tall and pretty muscular. She had dark skin and darker hair. It was very curly and fairly short, cut an inch above her shoulders- though it was probably longer when straight. She was wearing a white tank top with a partially visible black sports bra underneath, as well as a pair of short gray drawstring basketball shorts with black socks and gray sneakers. After Akane finished her introduction to the still-shocked TeruTeru, she went over to Hajime.

"What's up? I'm Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast, you know the gist." She shrugged. "What's your talent?" "Oh, uh... I can't remember." Hajime frowned. "My friend Nagito thinks I might be suffering from shock." "Oh. Good luck with your talent, hope ya find a nice fire to sit by or somethin'." She grinned and patted his hair. Before Hajime could tell her that shock didn't involve being cold, she jumped topics, her hand still on his head as she toyed with a lock of his hair. "Hey, anyone tell ya that your hair makes you look like Sonic?"

Hajime blinked. "The hedgehog? Um, no, not until now..." "Well then, it's settled! I'm gonna call ya Sonic!" Akane grinned, her mind made up.

After about ten minutes of Akane playing with and fluffing Hajime's spiky hair, he was freed from her clutches and escaped the hotel as quickly as he possibly could with Nagito, not wanting to be petted for another four hours.

"That was... an experience." Hajime muttered as they exited through the large gate, back on the neatly paved road that connected the few large structures on the island. "I didn't even get to hear any of your wacky facts about those three, which was very disappointing." His tone was laced with sarcasm, which Nagito didn't seem to pick up on. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, I'll tell you what I found about each of them online."

"Sonia is the daughter of the King and Queen of Novoselic, a small but wealthy millitant country. She is an extremely proper young woman who is never seen without her makeup and ballgown. Her country is very prosperous, and she's known for her remarkably eloquent speeches. Though, it was hard to find much more info on her, since most of it is in her country's native language..." Nagito frowned, but moved on.

"I didn't find much on TeruTeru, which is a bit strange considering his incredible talent. He's a very talented young chef, one whose dishes are rumored to be the tastiest on the planet. His food can appease the pickiest of eaters and the harshest of judges!" He exclaimed.

"And Akane is a very impressive young gymnast, though her routines are mostly improvised. Despite this, they are still extremely well-done, and she has attracted the awe of many. She might not be the most book smart person, but she has a lot of potential and personality." Nagito explained.

"You really did your research, huh?" Hajime chuckled, glancing at his enthusiastic friend. "Well, of course! If I'm going to be attending a school as prestigious as Hope's Peak, I felt it to be necessary that I do as much research as I can!" He replied. "Plus, it-" Nagito suddenly froze, his eyes fixed on a single point.

What he was staring at would be quite hard to miss. In front of them was a very muscular student, jogging over. He had dark skin, jet-black hair, and intense, light brown eyes, each with a scar. The guy wore a partially-unzipped dark blue tracksuit with a white tank top under it. The tracksuit itself had a rainbow strip running along the upper chest area, and two more, one marking each pocket. His matching track pants had a rainbow strip running along the outer side of each leg. He could see the cap of a medicine bottle peeking out from one of the pockets, maybe vitamin supplements. Around his neck was a whistle, and the other pocket bulged, signifying it was probably full as well. The man stopped jogging when he met eyes with Nagito, before running to him at a full sprint and engulfing him in a likely bone-crushing hug. "Nagito!!" He boomed. "N-Nekomaru!" Nagito squeaked gleefully. They embraced for a long moment before the bigger guy, presumably Nekomaru, set him down.

"Uh, I assume you two know each other?" Hajime spoke. "Yeah! Nagito and I go way back!" Nekomaru beamed, patting Nagito's head. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids. I'm so glad to see him again..." Nagito smiled, wiping sentimental- and probably mildly pained- tears from his eyes. Nekomaru gave him another quick hug before turning to Hajime. "So who's this?"

"Ah, right. I'm Hajime Hinata. I can't remember my talent right now, but I hope we can be friends." Nekomaru looked him up and down. "Come on, now, Hajime! First impressions are everything! When you say your name, try saying it with your chest! Let your voice rise and resonate with power!" He insisted. Hajime decided to go along with it, puffing out his chest and trying again. "I-I'm Hajime Hinata!" He tried. "Again! Louder!" He yelled. "I am Hajime Hinata!" Hajime yelled as his binder protested. "Nice work!" Nekomaru grinned and patted his shoulder, and Hajime was left to wonder how those two could ever become friends, since they seemed so different.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Nekomaru Nidai, and I am the Ultimate Team Manager!" He exclaimed. That kind of made sense, but Nekomaru seemed to be more suited to play on a team than manage one. He extended his hand for a shake, and, having learned his lesson, Hajime took a firm hold on it and gave it a solid shake. "You simply exude power, Hajime! It's a pleasure meeting you!" "Ah, well, any friend of Nagito's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you too." Nekomaru could be kind of intense, but seemed very kindhearted.

"Ah, well, I'll leave you two to catch up." Hajime spoke, but Nagito shook his head. "No, no. I'll stay with you, since you're not feeling well. I'll talk to you soon, okay Nekomaru?" Nekomaru looked like he wanted to say something, but simply smiled and nodded before continuing on his jog.

Nagito and Hajime chatted idly as they walked, stopping when they reached a new location. It looked like an airport, and Hajime was filled with a sense of hope. "Nagito, look! An airport! And there's planes in the landing area! We could use them to get out of here!" He exclaimed. Nagito stared at the planes before replying. "Do you really think our kidnappers would make it that easy?"

"Huh?" Hajime faltered. It wasn't that Nagito had said it in a rude manner, or that such a line of thinking was impossible, but in the excitement of the moment, he'd hardly considered such a possibility.

"I mean, think about it." Nagito's tone grew abnormally dark- well, abnormal compared to what Hajime knew of him. "They went through all of this to trap us on this island... I don't think they would make an escape so easy." He mumbled. Nagito throwing in a possibility that they had been kidnapped hit Hajime like a truck. It felt so crushingly real. He didn't want to think about it.

"Maybe this is just some weird school trip. That bunny thing doesn't look like it can hurt us anyway." Hajime replied hurriedly. "Still, I want no part in it. I just want to go back to school." He mumbled.

Nagito's eyes widened. "Ah, you're probably right... this is just a weird school trip. I'm just letting myself get too worked up." He smiled. "Sorry for being such a downer... I have a bad habit of being overly pessimistic." Nagito spoke. "There probably is a means of exit inside, let's go." He added, walking inside with a blatant eagerness to ditch the conversation topic. Hajime didn't protest. He found Nagito's behavior odd, sure, but he was probably just frazzled and confused due to the insane circumstances they were all in. At least, that's how he tried to reason through it.

Inside the airport were two boys chatting to each other. They seemed not to notice as Hajime and Nagito entered, continuing on with their chatter.

"Look, dude, I appreciate the help, but I don't think your hamsters can fix the plane."

"Nonsense! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are indescribably skilled in the dark art of mimicry!"

"Unless they can find a bunch of machine parts and build me an engine, there's nothing they can do."

Hajime decided to interject, rather confused. "Ah... hi??" He walked over to them with Nagito at his side.

"Lemme guess, you've got talking elephants that can help me or something?" One of them spoke up. He had neon pink hair and pink eyes that framed a tan face full of razor-sharp teeth. He had screws in his ears... for some reason... and wore a pair of black square glasses. To throw off the vague semblance of color coordination was a neon yellow jumpsuit with black combat boots. Just at a glance, he seemed to have no concept of fashion.

"Uh... no..? I came to introduce myself..." Hajime spoke, confused even more by such an exchange.

"Oh, my bad." He chuckled. "Name's Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic at your service!" Kazuichi held out a hand to shake.

"Ah, I'm Hajime Hinata... I can't really remember my Ultimate Talent right now, but... since you're a mechanic, have you been able to find or make some machine that could get us off this island?" Hajime's green eyes shone with hope, too engrossed by the possibility of returning to Hope's Peak to worry about formalities, bursting with a new sense of vigor as he shook Kazuichi's hand.

"Yeah, about that..." Kazuichi sucked in a breath through his abnormally sharp teeth, resting a hand on the back of his neck. "I checked all the planes at this airport, but... the engines are all removed. I don't have the parts to build any, either. Without engines, these things won't run." He sighed. Hajime frowned. He didn't really know too much about machines, but if the Ultimate Mechanic said so, it must be true. He didn't have a reason to lie, right?

"I'll keep ya posted if anything changes, okay dude? You look tired though, you should go take a nap or somethin'." The mechanic added, quieter this time. "I'll make sure he does." Nagito smiled warmly.

"...Who are you??" Kazuichi asked, confused. "Ah, I'm Nagito Komaeda..." Nagito began introducing himself to Kazuichi. As they began to converse, Hajime took it upon himself to make an introduction to the other guy, who had slunk back into a corner. He gave off a bit of a weird vibe, which made sense given the odd appearance.

He was tall, definitely. Taller than Hajime, and probably Nagito too, with a fairly muscular build. Only one of his eyes were visible, a gray one. The other was covered up by his black fringe, with had a few streaks of silver. Some sort of facial scar was just barely visible below where Hajime assumed his other eye was. His skin was pale, and not much of it was visible. Everything below his nose was covered by a long magenta scarf, which ran down to his collar and flowed out behind him. The jacket that covered a small part of it was jet-black, and had a popped collar. It wasn't buttoned at all, leaving the white button-up shirt beneath it pretty visible. Moving lower, he had on a long black skirt that almost reached his ankles, stopping just above the point. This left his high-heeled black boots just barely peeking out from beneath the dark, silky fabric. He stared at Hajime with intense eyes, almost daring him to speak.

"Um... hi." Hajime said, not knowing how to start a conversation with this oddball. "My name's Hajime Hinata. 

"Foolish mortal... you dare challenge the Dark Prince of the Tanaka Empire?!" He boomed, his smooth, deep voice capable of shaking others to the very core, it felt. This caught Hajime off-guard, and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the strange guy spoke again. "However... I admire your boldness and tenacity, so I shall permit you to toil for my amusement for a few brief moments. Use your time wisely." His voice was strong and authoritative enough, but he was spewing total nonsense, and Hajime found it hard to take him seriously.

"I um, wanted to introduce myself. I'm Hajime Hinata, your classmate. I can't remember my Ultimate Talent right now, but... I hope we can get along." He offered a polite smile.

"I see... you wish to forge an alliance. I suppose I shall grant the humble request of a mortal such as yourself, Hajime... I am Gundham Tanaka! The Fresh Prince Of Hell! Master of taming demons!" He proclaimed. Gundham seemed rather odd, though Hajime was tentative to call him harmless, as he had with TeruTeru. He couldn't make heads or tails of this dude, and his confusion wasn't helped when he heard a squeak from the guy's scarf.

"Um... Gundham..? Your scarf just squeaked..." Said Hajime. Gundham laughed.

"Ah... Cham-P must have grown curious regarding this foolish intruder... very well." He reached into his scarf and pulled out a fat, solid orange hamster.

Hajime had no idea how to respond. Not even when Gundham extended his arm out in Hajime's direction, and the hamster scurried along it to the very tip of his finger and sniffed at him. Today was already so goddamn weird, and now some dude was over here pulling hamsters out of his scarf like a fucked-up clown. Once the hamster was satisfied, it returned to his scarf, of which three other hamsters peeked out. Cool. So he has like, four hamsters just on his person. Yep. That's normal.

"Hmhm, it seems you have not evoked his ire. Consider yourself graciously spared on this day." Gundham grinned.

"Uh... thanks?? You know what, I think I um, I think I should go and introduce myself to the others now... I gotta go. Bye." Hajime made up an excuse to get the hell out of there, still trying to process the absolute madness that was Gundham Tanaka. His expression didn't change, and he didn't speak, but Hajime swore he saw a twinge of hurt in that silver eye.

"Are we ready to go?" Nagito smiled at Hajime. He turned away from Kazuichi, who looked rather awkward. Hajime nodded.

"Talk to you soon!" Hajime waved to the pair as he left, remaining polite and formal despite the worrying, strange circumstances under which they met, and the odd nature of his new classmates.

He kept telling himself that things were going to be okay. Nothing was endangering them right now, things were just... weird. But Nagito's comment... kidnappers... trapped... kept worming its way into his mind. It left him so distracted that he didn't even notice the person bustling about in front of him until they nearly collided, though Hajime was saved by Nagito yanking him back at the last second. Hajime stumbled and met the gaze of a pair of judgmental blue eyes. Nagito also seemed intimidated, judging by his tight grip on Hajime's arm.

"I suggest you watch where you're going." This blonde person was the first to speak. They were chubby, with rosy, squishy cheeks and a stern expression. Their hair fell delicately around their pale face, and they were wearing a full white suit, and even had a pocket watch. No expense was spared on this extravagant outfit, and it once again made Hajime feel underdressed for the occasion... despite whatever this 'occasion' had become seeing totally unclear to him. He couldn't imagine such a pricey suit was a good idea in such hot weather anyway.

"Ah, sorry... I've just been going through a bit of shock at our new situation, my head's not really in the right place." Hajime mumbled. The unknown person sighed.

"It's quite alright. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time." There was a pause. "I suppose I should make my introduction. I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

At this, Hajime's eyes widened. He didn't need Nagito's help on this one- Byakuya was the kind of guy most people just knew about. While he wasn't really the type to appear in newspapers, he was much talked about, as the son of the owner of a massive financial conglomerate. The kind of person who was born into incredible power.

"Ah, um, I'm Hajime Hinata! I can't really remember my talent right now, but I uh, hope we can get along!!" He had no idea how to act around Byakuya.

Trying to save face- namely, Hajime's face, Nagito stepped in. "And I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Nagito smiled, exposing the little gap between his two front teeth.

"Yes, well." Byakuya looked them over one more time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave..." He clearly wished to rid himself of the awkward atmosphere and bustled off, just as he had came.

"From your reaction to him, I take it you already know Byakuya?" Nagito hummed.

"Well, of course I've heard of him. We all have, I feel like. He's the kind of kid your parents compare you to." Hajime shrugged nonchalantly. Oddly enough, there was a bit of hurt in Nagito's eyes, but he didn't say anything. He simply nodded and allowed an awkward silence to blanket them as they continued to explore, finding a small island with bridges that connected to other islands, including the one they had just come from.

They were numbered from one through six, but when Hajime walked up to the entrance labeled "2," he found it covered by a gate. There didn't seem to be any good way of getting around it and to the bridge behind it without risking plummeting into the water below. 

"I wonder why this gate is here..." Hajime mumbled. To answer this query, Usami sprung forth from out of nowhere.

"Ah! I see you've discovered the gate! I'm afraid I can't let you past it just yet... since everyone just got here, I don't want to overwhelm you all. It could be bad for your brains!" She spoke. The excuse seemed weird at best, but Hajime was far too mentally tired to pose any sort of argument, and simply nodded. "Mmh, okay."

This was shaping up to be a hell of a school trip so far, but... it seemed introductions were out of the way, at least. Now on to... well, everything else.


End file.
